


Dance With Cinderella

by GameForDays



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameForDays/pseuds/GameForDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loves to dance and Tobin can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Cinderella

The dark haired brunette stopped herself mid-twirl and looked over to her best friend who had her face in a book on her bed. She rolled her eyes at the girl.

“Oh Tobin…” she sang, the corners of her mouth turning up to form a wide smile.

“Lex I know what you’re going to ask, and I can’t. You know this.” She actually can and there was no doubt her best friend would make her, but she thought she might was well see how long she could hold up the fight.

“Pleease?” the 11 year old asked, dragging out the word for dramatics.

“Alex you know this sort of stuff just isn’t my thing,” the 12 year old replied. “Plus this homework isn’t going to do itself and I need to study if I want to pass our test.”

Alex knew that what was coming from Tobin’s mouth was a bunch of baloney. School came to the girl naturally. She knew for a fact that Tobin finished her homework almost an hour ago and that she was more than likely reading ahead in their classes.

It was a wonder how they were even friends when they were complete opposites. Tobin was tomboyish and played just about every sport available to her. Alex was the girly girl who cheered and danced. Tobin hated pink and just about everything in Alex’s room was exactly that. But then again they suited each other. Because the light-haired girl kept the brunette grounded and on the flip side, the brunette broke Tobin out of her shell.

As they say, opposites attract.

“There’s a ball at the castle,” Alex said, waltzing over her bright pink bed where her best friend lay. She leapt for the book in Tobin’s loose fingers and snatched it before the girl could react. “I’ve been invited and I need to practice for when the prince walks into the room and asks me to dance.”

“Give me my book back Lex.”

“Not until you dance with me.”

“Lex…” Tobin whined, throwing her arms down to her sides. Sure she was putting up a fight now, but she never won these games. The girl had always been so willing to do whatever Alex wanted since the day the two met.

“Toby…” the other girl mocked. Alex knew she hated the nickname, but she also knew she was the only one who could get away with saying it. The brunette gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could muster and pouted, folding her arms.

And she gave in.

She always gave in. Because she secretly loved to dance with Alex. It was one of her favorite things to do with her favorite person. It was their thing. Something that they wouldn’t do with any other person. It brought her peace knowing that. It was special to her.

“Yay!” her best friend squealed happily. She tossed the book on the floor, and Tobin almost chided for for not being careful with the school’s belongings, but it was useless.

Despite the butterflies in her stomach that she always got when she danced with her best friend, she grinned.

Yeah, she’d do anything for this girl.

Alex ran over to her ihome and turned on a song that Tobin was all too familiar with. It was always the first song she played when they danced. The light-haired girl would never admit this, but she knew all the words to most Disney songs, thanks to her best friend’s love for the genre.

“Follow my lead,” the brunette instructed as Beauty and the Beast played softly in the background.

“Don’t I always?” she smiled.

And they danced. Tobin only stepped on Alex’s foot twice and those two times were on purpose. She couldn’t have the girl thinking that she had actually learned how to dance from being her best friend’s partner. No she’d much rather have the girl stop and show her the steps even if she already knew them.

They danced until Tobin’s foot actually started hurting. No wait that was just the rock that her sister Perry had thrown through the window with a note attached to it telling her to come home. Apparently her sister was a better softball player than she had originally thought because it took skill to make it through to Alex’s window with a giant oak in the way. She looked over and realized how late it actually was. And they did have school in the morning.

She hated saying goodbye to Alex and it was sad because they literally lived next door to each other and hung out almost all the time. No one should miss a person this much, but she couldn’t help.

“You could always spend the night and climb over in the morning,” the brunette suggested, pouting a little.

“I’m sorry Lex, but they’ll come after me if I don’t go home soon. But I’m yours tomorrow night and all weekend,” she promised. Tobin held out her pinky finger and Alex wrapped her own around it.

“You’re coming to my cheer competition this weekend right?”

“Don’t I go to all of them?” Alex tilted her head and smiled. She was so glad to have a friend like Tobin.

The brunette pulled her best friend into a hug. “I’d feel better if you went out the front door like a normal person,” she said into her ear. She felt Tobin chuckle.

“And take the easy way out? When have I ever?” she smirked. “I’ll see you in the morning Lex.”

“Night Toby,” the girl replied.

“Night,” she said.

Tobin stepped out of Alex’s second story window and hopped onto the sturdy branch she’d traveled across so many times. As she made it halfway across, she looked back. Sure enough Alex was still there leaning against the window sill. She gave her a soft smile.

“Hey Alex?” she asked. Tobin was now sitting on her own window sill, her feet dangling some twenty feet above the grass below her.

“Yeah?”

“Cheerleading isn’t a sport!” she called out as she hurriedly shuffled into her bedroom, laughing when she heard Alex yell out a “yes it is!” back to her.

..

Senior year had flown by way too fast for Tobin. It seemed like just yesterday she and Alex were shopping at the mall for their back to school clothes. She didn’t want to admit it, but she knew her time with her best friend would only lessen as they got older and that truly scared her. Thank goodness they got accepted into the same college. She had four more years with the girl she was in love with before they could truly go their separate ways.

Yes, Tobin was in love with Alex. It took her an eternity to realize it, but she was certain she wouldn’t feel this way about anyone else.

And that’s why it was a struggle for her to help another guy get a date with Alex to prom. His name was Servando and though she didn’t know him that well, her best friend talked about him a lot. She’d be an asshole if she tried to mess up his chances with her. There was nothing she could do except be the good guy. It’s not like she was going to ask Alex to prom anyway. One, it wasn’t her scene and two, she didn’t want to ruin their friendship. It just meant too much to her.

The bright smile on Alex’s when she shared the news with her shattered her heart, but she put on her best fake smile anyway and congratulated her.

“He really is a cool guy Toby,” the brunette told her. I’m sure he is.”You’d really be impressed by him. I know you haven’t really hung out with him long,” Oh if only you knew, “but an afternoon with Serv,” I’d prefer not to waste anymore time with him.. Wait. Did she just call him Serv? They’re already on nicknames? “and you’d approve, I’m sure of it.” Tobin’s approval was implied when she helped him. God why would she do such a stupid thing?

“What’s my approval got to do with it?” she asked curiously.

“Your approval means everything to me. If my best friend doesn’t approve, no matter what the topic, its a no go… You do like him right?” Is this the part where I tell her that I don’t approve and that she and I should be together and not her and Servando?

“Lex I barely know the guy…”

“But you’ve talked to him before, I’ve seen you. And you have fourth period together.” That was true, but Tobin still bit her tongue to keep from saying what she wanted. The bad part about was that she had no reason to not like him. And she really did try to find one, but she just couldn’t. She couldn’t lie to Alex.

“He’s a lot better than most guys at the school.” That answer seemed to be enough for Alex as she grinned at Tobin, who faked a smile back. She’s been faking a lot of smiles lately.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence after that. Well actually Tobin was the only one uncomfortable. Because not only did she practically hand the girl of her dreams over to someone else, but she was also finalizing something that Alex herself told her she could stop. She was helping the brunette pick out a prom dress. She’d crossed the rubicon.

“What do you think?” Alex asked, coming out of the dressing room stall. Tobin hadn’t even noticed she went off and found a dress, she was in the thoughts so long.

The light-haired girl was rendered speechless as she took in her best friend. The dress was a cerulean blue and brought out Alex’s eyes wonderfully. It was hugged her torso nicely but was flowy below the waist. She couldn’t picture a more perfect dress for the fairytale loving brunette.

“Toby…?” Tobin straightened up and willed her vocal cords to work. She cleared her throat a little, before smiling genuinely.

“Beautiful.”

“You think so?” Alex asked, looking down back down at herself for a moment. Tobin nodded. “Now you have to dance with me.”

“We are in a store.”

“Your point?” she said, raising her eyebrow. Tobin sighed, but was happy on the inside. She couldn’t remember the last time they had danced together. Their moments were happening less often and it saddened her to no end.

Without warning she stood up quickly and pulled Alex flush against her. The brunette was caught by surprise, her breath hitching just a little. Slowly, Tobin took Alex’s left hand into her right. No music was playing in the store so she hummed the tune of “I See The Light” from Tangled. Watching Alex’s eye light up brought joy to her heart.

And they danced.

They danced for a long time, unknowing that they had an audience or that the store would soon close up shop. They danced until the store manager ripped them apart and told Alex to buy the dress or leave. Alex put up a fight with her, simply because she did not like the rude tone they were getting. And apparently the woman didn’t appreciate Tobin’s “chill out lady” because after they bought the dress they were subsequently banned from the store.

..

“No Servando,” Tobin said with finality.

“You’re supposed to be my friend, and you’re Alex’s best friend. How could you do this to us?” Tobin Heath was done helping Servando Carrasco take the easy way out. She’d helped him countless times in high school and during their college days, but they were adults now. Surely he could conjure some original ideas of his own this time.

“You’ve basically used me for the past six years, and I won’t let it continue any further.”

“I’m asking Alex to marry me Tobin! This will be the most important question of my life. This is the next step for Alex and I. You can’t do this one last thing for us?” I’ve done too much for you already.

“Tell me Servando, what is Alex’s favorite color?”

“Blue why?”

Tobin sighed and shook her head. She ran her hand through her hair, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

“If you really loved Alex, you’d know that her favorite color is not blue, but pink. If you really loved Alex, you’d stop giving her roses, but lilies instead because she loves them. You’d know that her favorite movie is Frozen and that she really wants you to make something of yourself and at least finish college. You shouldn’t be coming to me for all these things. You should already know the perfect place to take her on a date and how to drop the question…”

“I do love Alex,” he mumbled out.

“Well that’s good for you Servando.” Tobin was on the verge of tears, but she willed them not to fall. She wouldn’t shed anymore tears over them. It was time to do what was best for her. “I won’t help you be with the woman that I’m in love with anymore.”

“You’re in love with Alex?”

“Yes I am. I have been since before you even came into the picture…” she admitted.

Something in Servando kicked in and Tobin saw fire in his eyes. She stepped back a few paces to distance herself from him.

“I won’t let you ruin this for me! Stay away from our wedding!” Tobin rolled her eyes. All of these years she’s had the opportunity to do something and she hasn’t. What made him think she’d do something now?

“Don’t worry I won’t be there,” she said. “I’ll stay in the shadows like I always have. Have a good life Servando and take care of her.”

..

Tobin woke up to the sound of her phone going off on her bedside. She looked at the time and realized that she had been asleep for almost 9 hours and she had only laid down to take a nap for half an hour.

“Hello?” she answered groggily.

“Tobin hurry and open your door!” It was Alex she was certain of that. But she wasn’t sure what was going on. The brunette sounded like she was in a rush or something.

Hopping out of bed, she hurriedly grabbed a shirt and threw it on before opening her apartment door.

“Lex what’s wro-”

Alex jumped in the room and flashed her best friend the rock on her finger. “Servando asked me to marry him and I said yes!” the brunette said happily, throwing her arms around Tobin’s neck and hugging her tightly. Already? He was just asking for my help hours ago…

“That’s…great Lex,” she said, doing her signature fake smile.

“The wedding is in three weeks!” In three weeks?!

“Oh..” Alex was too excited to hear the hurt in Tobin’s voice.

“Dance with me, Toby? I need to practice.” The dark-haired woman looked at Tobin, her eyes wide and full of joy. Alex was pleading to her with her eyes.

“I can’t. Not this time.”

“Not this time?” She was clearly confused.

Tobin backed away from the woman that brought her so much happiness and pain all at once.

“I’m leaving Alex. I can’t be here and watch this happen anymore. I’m leaving for Portland next week and I’m staying with a friend. I’m sorry.” She couldn’t look in her eyes and see the hurt in those blue eyes she loved.

“You’re leaving? Toby?” Tobin cringed as she heard her voice crack. “Why? What’s going on?”

“I’ve got to do what’s best for me. For my heart.”

“Toby…” Alex broke down crying and Tobin didn’t know what to do.

“I think you should go Lex. I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

“It doesn’t have to be this way!” the brunette shouted.

“Yes it does…I think you should go now.”

She really didn’t want to do this, but her heart hurt too much being here.

“It’s been an honor being your best friend,‘” she said solemnly.

“How could you do this to me? Before the most important day of my life?” Tobin had no answer. She couldn’t tell Alex that she was in love with her. The woman had Servando and she was going to marry him. She couldn’t cause her the pain of knowing that right before she was going to get married to someone else. But then again the pain might have been less than what she was causing Alex now.

“I hate you Tobin Heath.”

And with that, Alex walked out of her life.

..

Tobin drove around the beautiful state of California for hours until she had to go to the airport. She would miss this place and people in it. She’d miss the nice barista at Starbucks that she always got her morning coffee from. She’d miss old Mrs. Williams, the woman she would garden for and occasionally have a sip of lemonade with. She would miss her friends. She’d the everything about Cali.

And she’d miss Alex the most. I hate you Tobin Heath. She’d never forget those words.

“I’m gonna miss you dude,” her friend Hope said. “Kelley told me to tell you that she would have come, but she felt she needed to comfort Alex.”

“I understand,” the light-haired woman nodded. “I’m gonna miss you too.” Tobin looked like she wanted to say something and Hope knew exactly what it was.

“No she hasn’t said anything.”

“Oh.” She didn’t know what she expected honestly. Maybe Alex would say goodbye to her at the airport? Maybe ask her to stay?

Flight 170 to Portland, Oregon is now ready to board.

“Guess that’s you huh?” Hope asked, a small but sad smile on her lips. She was never one to fully show her emotions to anyone.

“Looks like it,” Tobin nodded.

“Stay in touch.”

“I will.”

..

(5:31 AM, about 5 hours before the wedding.)

Alex doesn’t know what made her do it, but she didn’t sleep at all through the night and she needed to busy herself, so she looked through some of her old college things. The more things she found that were Tobin’s the more her heart ached. Three whole weeks and she still was not over that fact that Tobin had just left her. She dreamed of this day her whole life. With Tobin in their other friends right next to her when she said “I Do.” How could things have gone so wrong?

She thought her best friend would have been happy for her, but the light-haired woman was anything but. Tobin wouldn’t dance with her. And then she couldn’t even look her in the eye. God, she really didn’t mean what she said. She could never hate Tobin. She got upset and now just wanted her best friend back.

Tobin’s hoodie.

A picture of her and Tobin laughing.

A picture of Tobin in a cheer uniform that Alex had somehow managed to get her in.

A friendship bracelet from their junior high days.

One of Tobin’s many bibles.

A picture of a sad looking Tobin and a smiling Alex and Servando… She stared at that one for a moment. Tobin didn’t look happy and Alex wondered how she hadn’t noticed it in the moment. Her best friend was smiling, but it wasn’t genuine. Her eyes didn’t show any emotion.

Alex dug through the boxes some more until she came across another picture with the three of them. Tobin looked the same. There was zero life in her eyes. She wondered what caused that.

Frowning to herself, she dug through the box some more, finding an envelope with her name on it. It hadn’t even been opened yet. How could I have missed this all those years ago?

Once opened, she immediately recognized Tobin’s script in ink on the paper.

Lex,

I want to start off this letter by apologizing for any time that I failed at being your best friend, and for all future times that I may fail you. You’ll never understand how much being your friend means to me. I am truly blessed to have you in my life and I pray that you’ll let me be in your life for many years to come. I didn’t write to tell you how much I appreciate your friendship though. I’m writing because my heart is hurting for you and because of you. I knew I was in love with you when we were in high school and my feelings for you have only gotten stronger. Our senior year in high school Servando asked me for help on asking you out for Prom and I did, and it was in that moment that I knew I was making the biggest mistake of my life. Prom night was the night that dancing stopped becoming our thing, and it became something that you and him did. Every time you two fought you came to me and I always comforted you. So many times I thought of telling you that you deserved better, but I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. He comes to me every time he messes up and like a fool I help him get you back. My arms are the first ones you run to, but you always find your way back to his. I can love you so much better than he can. You deserve someone who lets you express yourself and helps you grow. Who’s only goal in life is to make you happy. Who knows the little things like your hatred for thin crust pizza and love for chocolate chip cookies. You deserve the most beautiful things in life, Lex. And I’m not saying that I’m the person you deserve, but I do know that you’ll never meet anyone who would work harder than me to make you smile.

Alex couldn’t believe what she was reading. Tobin was in love with her? Since they were in high school? How could she have been so oblivious?

I know i’m going to lose you completely one day, I just don’t know when that day will come. As selfish as it sounds, I hope it isn’t soon.

She didn’t finish reading the letter. She’d read enough.

“Tobin loves me,” the brunette said out loud.

“Alex?” her sister Jeri’s muffled voice said through the door. She gasped a little, looking up. She had no idea how much time had gotten away from her. The time on her phone indicated that the day was pushing towards 8:30.

Alex wiped the tears she didn’t even know had fallen, before getting up and answering the door. Her sisters and Kelley squealed loudly, skipping into the room.

“Today’s the big– Alex’s what’s wrong?” Jen asked, noticing her youngest sister’s bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

“I can’t marry Servando,” she said hurriedly, walking around her room to find a change of clothes. “I have to get out of here.”

“Alex wait just calm down. Are you getting cold feet? Is that it?” Kelley asked.

“No, I just can’t do this anymore. This isn’t right. I need to get to the airport.”

“You’re just going to leave? What about the wedding?”

“It’s off you guys. I love him but I'm not in love with him and I can’t marry him. I’ve got to get to Portland. I need to see Tobin.”

The other three women were left utterly confused as Alex bolted out of the room.

“Alex!” they called after her.

..

Alex got off the plane and immediately went to the nearest desk to ask for a rental car. She didn’t know where she was going, but she was hoping something or someone would give her insight.

The moment she turned her phone on, notifications flew in like crazy. Missed calls, text messages, everything. She cringed when she saw that she had almost twenty missed calls from her fiance..ex fiance. Only one notification stood out to her and that was the one with Tobin’s name in it. Hope had texted her.

Tobin works at a bookstore/coffee shop somewhere near Providence Park. Thank you Hope. The brunette typed the information in Google Maps and began her journey to find her best friend.

After 30 minutes of going in and out of bookstores and coffee shops, Alex pulled into another one. If she didn’t find Tobin here, she’d only have one more place to look; she will have checked all of portland. She was extremely exhausted, not to mention soaked from the rain, and thought about buying a coffee herself and taking a moment to rest. No sleep plus running herself ragged, she was close to collapsing.

“Good morning,” a cheerful young ginger woman greeted her as soon as she walked through the door. Not wanting to be rude, Alex gave her a small smile. “Can I get you anything?”

“A caramel macchiato and a blueberry scone would be nice.”

“Right away!”

Alex then walked over to one of the lounge chairs while her drink was being made. She sighed in relief momentarily, glad that she could rest for a few moments. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought her legs had fallen off.

“When am I going to meet your roomie, Allie? We have yet to come across each other on shifts yet.”

“Tobs likes to work the late shifts and I hardly see her myself. She’s always off either exercising or something.” The brunette’s ears perked up when she heard 'Tobs’. Could it be?

“Oh I’ve met what’s her face. Tobias isn’t it?” A short brunette asked.

“Tobin?” cut in Alex.

“That’s it! Tobin.” The short, exotic looking woman turned her attention towards Alex. "Do you know her?”

“She’s my best friend.”

The brunette watched as the wheels turned in the woman’s– Allie's—head. “You’re the best friend she’s been talked about. The one she came here because of…the one who broke her.” She cringed. Now she felt even more like shit.

“That’s me…” she said weakly.

“You’re supposed to be getting married,” the blonde said with a confused expression on her face. She pointed to her watch. “Like right now.” Alex nodded, a sheepish look on her face.. “Oh shit you came all the way here for Tobin?”

“I booked the first plane I could this morning and left as soon as possible. I’ve spent over a half hour searching for where she works. So I’m guessing its here?” The little one of the two nodded. “Do you think you help me find her?

“More than likely she’s still at our apartment. Rainy days like this, she doesn’t get out of bed at all and I wish I was exaggerating,” Allie said. She then proceeded to write down their address on a receipt. “Here’s where we live.”

The brunette was so happy and lucky that she had finally come across the right place and was even more grateful that she found Allie to help her out.

“Thank you so much.” Alex stood up quickly and began to rush out the door, but the blonde called her back.

“You might want to get your drink first. Don’t want you to fall asleep at the road or anything. It’s on the house.” She’s right, I’m barely standing as it is. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

..

She looked at the address on the receipt a second and third time in a row, making sure the place and door she was standing in front of was correct. It was. It had to be.

She knocked twice and waited. So many emotions were starting to build up inside her and if someone didn’t answer the door soon, she would start to hyperventilate. Tears were already forming in her eyes, she couldn’t help it.

Two more knocks and 15 more seconds of waiting and she felt an enormous wave of defeat wash over her.

Then the door opened…

Tobin stood before her, looking extremely disheveled and groggy, and very confused.

“Alex? What are you doing here?” The brunette only responded with more tears. She tried to pull herself together she really did, but she was so emotional. And very cold. “Here get inside, you’re soaking wet.” The brunette did as she was told and stepped in the warm apartment. She felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“I’m so sorry Tobin,” Alex cried. “Please forgive me. I didn’t mean what I said, I could never hate you Tobin. Please take me back, I need you in my life.”

“Alex what’s going on? You’re supposed to be getting married right now.” The light-haired woman was trying to process what all was happening right now. “Did something happen?” Alex sobbed loudly, hugging herself. She was close to falling to her knees, but Tobin was there to catch her. The woman pulled the hysterical brunette over to the couch.

Seeing Alex like this brought back so many bad feelings that she was trying to forget for the past few weeks.

“Just calm down and breathe for me okay?” The brunette managed to nod a little. After a good ten minutes, she had successfully collected herself. Tobin waited for her to speak, but the woman was still quiet. She decided to be the first to speak after the long silence.

“What are you doing here Lex,” she asked.

“I found your letter.” Tobin was confused. She hadn’t written any letters.. “From college,” she continued, pulling out the white envelope from her jacket pocket. It was just as soaked as she was. But just a glimpse of the faded ink jogged the light-haired woman’s memory. Her eyes widened, her mouth slacking.

“You were never supposed to read that Alex. I was just writing down my feelings,” Tobin stuttered out.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“And risk losing our friendship?” she scoffed. “You were happy with Servando…are happy. I was content at just being the best friend to you that I could be.” Tobin frowned. “You never told my why you were here.” Alex didn’t like the tone in her voice.

She took a deep breath.

“I read your letter and I realized he wasn’t the one. I came because I couldn’t marry him Tobin. Not when there’s someone out there who loves me unconditionally and that someone was right under my nose the whole time.”

“Alex you’re in love with him. I saw it in your eyes. You should just go back and save everything while you can.”

“I was in love with the idea of being in love with him. I can’t go back. Not until I know what my chances with you are…” Tobin was shocked. “I’m more concerned with saving us.”

“You want to be with me?” Alex nodded. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I love you Tobin. You’re my best friend and the only person who has always been there for me.”

Tobin looked the woman deep in her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She’d been waiting for this moment her entire life, but thought that it would never happen. She never thought that she would see Alex again after moved to Portland. That was kind of the plan so she wouldn’t have to deal with the hurt of seeing the woman she loved, love someone else. She was so overwhelmed…and she really wanted to know what Alex’s lips tasted like..

So she kissed her.

She kissed like her life depended on it.

..

“Dance with me?”

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you saying that.”


End file.
